


The frequency of your heart

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Radio, Cop!Alec, Declarations Of Love, Famous Magnus Bane, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, Radio Host Magnus Bane, Relationship Advice, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: All the Lightwoods found love on The High Warlock show. All? Well, they will by the end of this story.Magnus Bane, host of the High Warlock of Brooklyn on Pandemonium Radio Station is a sweetheart who makes sure you'll find love too. When his loses his access badge and a cop finds it, he's not really worried. It could have been worse.Perhaps it's the best thing to ever happen to him too, but he doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 199
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	The frequency of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> When I was waiting to meet my mentor for my internship on Monday someone came to reception and explained they lost their access badge to enter the radio station building (yeah I'm working for a radio station). The person who found it is a cop working on the Champs Elysées so it was tricky to meet up with them to get the badge back. I don't know the end of this story as my mentor let me in at that moment but the owner of the badge didn't seem worried since it was safe with that person and my interest was picked. Add four hours of public transport everyday and it gives... this!
> 
> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!
> 
>   
> 

> “And we’re back on The High Warlock of Brooklyn! We have Madzie on the phone right now, let’s listen to what she has to say!” Simon announces, you can literally hear him bouncing on the balls of his feet.
> 
> “Hi Madzie!” Magnus breathes out.
> 
> “Hi.” 
> 
> [later on videos on social media will show Simon fiddling with the buttons to make her louder, muttering that she's too quiet, almost as though she were facing away from her phone]
> 
> “How old are you sweetpea?”
> 
> “Twelve.”
> 
> “How’s school?”
> 
> “Good.”
> 
> “Are you shy?” Magnus laughs through the mic.
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “What’s going on darling? Tell us everything.” He encourages, warmth spreading from his studio in Brooklyn into the homes of many listeners.
> 
> “I really like Max at school.”
> 
> “Have you told him yet?”
> 
> “No. I don’t know how.” You can barely hear the girl.
> 
> “I need to know a little more about him and you to help. Have you ever talked to him?”
> 
> “Y-yes.”
> 
> “What have you talked about?”
> 
> “I say hello every morning and that he’s welcome when he borrows something and thanks me.”
> 
> “That’s a very good beginning Madzie, I’m glad to hear that!” Magnus praises.
> 
> “He’s very nice.” The girl adds as an afterthought.
> 
> “I’m sure he is if a sweet girl like you is interested in him,” Magnus agrees. “now sweetpea, what does he like?”
> 
> “Martial arts. He practices with his siblings. His sister has a black belt in almost everything you can think of.”
> 
> “Wow, you don’t want to break his heart or she’ll come after you!” Simon jokes.
> 
> [there is a crash, videos will show Magnus smacking his tech on the head for talking without thinking it through]
> 
> “Don’t listen to Stuart, darling. I think you can just tell Max you like him. I’m sure he’ll be very happy to hear that and you’ll feel better once you’ve said it.”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “Sweetpea? Are you still here?”
> 
> “Yeah. Thanks Magnus, I think I will.”
> 
> “My pleasure darling!” 
> 
> [the call ends]
> 
> “This is Magnus Bane live from Brooklyn, you can call us tonight and we’ll try to help you solve your problem like we just did for little Madzie! Stay tuned, we’ll be back in a jiffy!”

**♪ ♪ ♪**

“All done for tonight!” Simon leans back on his chair, stretching his arms.

Magnus doesn’t reply and the tech frowns, watching the host look around frantically. 

“Are you okay?”  
“I can’t find my badge.” Magnus mumbles.

Simon joins him on the ground, looking for the sleek purple card they all carry to enter the building. Their small studio is bathed in a reddish glow that doesn’t help them right now. They crawl on the floor for a while and don’t find anything. 

“How did you come in if you lost it?” Simon wonders out loud.  
“I was with Ragnor, didn’t need it.” 

Magnus sighs and sits on his heels, put out by the news. They stay in the studio for a while but Simon eventually yawns and decides it’s time to go.

“Text me tomorrow if you need, I’ll let you in.” 

The host nods and follows him out. Simon knows he will stop by Ragnor’s studio to crash Heirloom Veggies - his program - like he always does. Magnus loves to mess with his friends. Even if he wreaks havoc in the studio, he knows quite a lot about history too and might have interesting input for his best friend anyway. 

Ragnor won’t admit it but he loves the interruption, the night gets boring and talking to a mic feels like talking to yourself after a while. The Brit doesn’t take calls like they do, only internet requests.

Simon and Magnus part ways and the tech catches the last train, nodding at two cops in the stairs. It’s unusual to see them in the area but he doesn’t put much thought into it, eager to go home. Maybe Raphael has the night off, the hotel is not busy at this time of the year.

**♪ ♪ ♪**

Alec glances up at the building towering above them. Pandemonium’s logo blinks at them every now and then. They broadcast all day and night, he listens to it during his morning runs. Jace always turns it on in the car when he takes Max home and it plays in Izzy’s gym in the evening.

Jace nudges him, eager to get back to the car. They requested access to security cameras in hope of catching Louis Karnstein, the infamous creep of New York’s subway. They have to go back to The Clave headquarters to check them now but Alec trips on his feet and catches himself on the banister with a huff. 

His brother laughs at him but Alec ignores Jace, bending down to pick up a sleek purple card. He turns it around in his hands, discovering a picture at the back. It’s a man, with golden skin and colored spikes in his hair. 

He’s handsome and Alec feels guilty for that thought. His boyfriend would not want him to look at someone else, even though they don’t see each other a lot right now. But both Damon and the man on the picture are exactly his type, if hair dye is a type. 

The cop slides the card in his pocket and follows Jace to the car. Maybe they’ll manage to apprehend Karnstein this time.

**♪ ♪ ♪**

> “And we’re back on The High Warlock of Brooklyn! We have Clary on the phone right now, let’s listen to what she has to say!” Simon announces dutifully.
> 
> “Hi Clary!” Magnus greets happily.
> 
> “Hi Magnus, Simon. I’m calling because of a boy.”
> 
> “Don’t we all?” Magnus sighs, longing evident in his voice and Clary giggles.
> 
> “I don’t!” Simon chimes in.
> 
> “That’s because you already have Raphael.” Magnus dismisses.
> 
> “Magnus, you know he hates it when you mention him during the program!” Simon scolds.
> 
> “Sorry Sheldon. Biscuit, tell us more about that boy!” 
> 
> [later on videos on social media will show Magnus not looking sorry at all and smirking at Simon across the studio]
> 
> “So, his name is Jace. I met him at the club and we had kind of a fight? He was picking a fight with that blue haired guy that’s for sure and I told him to fuck off. I think he’s a bit of a prick to be honest and I’m pretty sure he’s anti-LGBT but he’s just so handsome...”
> 
> “Wait how do you know that? And this guy is a prick, you know we support the LGBT+ community on this show and we don’t stand for this kind of behavior biscuit.” Magnus interrupts.
> 
> “Of course! I don’t either. It’s just, the guy Jace almost had a fight with, I could tell he was gay.”
> 
> “How accurate is your gaydar?” Simon asks and you can hear his frown.
> 
> “Doesn’t matter, Steve.”
> 
> “What do you always call him things? His name is Simon.” Clary corrects.
> 
> [Simon beams at the camera and gives Clary a thumbs up she’s sure to see on social media later]
> 
> “To check if people are paying attention during my show.” Magnus shots back.
> 
> “Fair enough!” Clary laughs.
> 
> “Back to your story biscuit, is that the only time you saw him? Because I’m not sure how we can help you. Except if he listens to The High Warlock of Brooklyn and therefore knows he’s blacklisted from now on but has a chance with you.”
> 
> “Oh I got his number and we saw each other a few times since then but he’s so frustrating! He knows he’s handsome, he knows I’m interested but he just won’t do anything about it.” She rants.
> 
> “Why haven’t you made a move?” Magnus interrupts again.
> 
> “I can?”
> 
> “Of course you can! You should actually, especially if he receives a lot of attention you want to do something different. Start by ignoring him to make him sweat then be bold. You sound like you can be bold biscuit.”
> 
> “He’s probably interested already because you stepped between him and that guy.” Simon adds helpfully.
> 
> “Samson is right.”
> 
> “I think he is.” Clary agrees.
> 
> “What about me?” Magnus gasps, sounding offended.
> 
> [there is a muffled laugh, later on videos will show Magnus with a trembling hand against his chest, rings glinting in the dim light of the studio]
> 
> “You’re always right Magnus. I’m so glad I got to be on your show, I’ve listened to it since I was a little girl. You’re doing so much good for us and I think many New Yorkers need a kind soul to look out for them so thank you.”
> 
> “Aw, that’s sweet biscuit, I appreciate it.”
> 
> “My pleasure!”
> 
> [the call ends]
> 
> “This is Magnus Bane live from Brooklyn, you can call us tonight and we’ll try to help you solve your problem like we just did for Clary! Stay tuned, we’ll be back in a jiffy!”

**♪ ♪ ♪**

“Have you found your badge yet?” Simon asks as soon as the ‘on air’ sign turns off.  
“No. I came in with Ragnor again and I had to tell reception I’m not getting it back any time soon.”  
“What do you mean?” Simon frowns.  
“Someone found it. He’s a cop so I’m not worried but our schedules clash so I don’t know how we’ll manage to meet.”

Magnus checks his phone as he says it, smiling a little at what he reads on the screen. 

“Are you still talking to him?”  
“Yeah, he’s fun.”

Simon sighs, shaking his head. It’s just like Magnus, to make friends with the person who found his badge. He’s right though, the card is safe if a cop has it. They don’t want a crazy fan to walk in and wreak havoc in the studio. 

That’s something Magnus does. Simon knows he’ll hijack Tessa’s program tonight too. She’s on with Will and Jem. Tessa and the Guys is quite popular, people love to hear whatever mischief they are up to in the afternoon. 

Once a week they take over the evening to talk about their unconventional relationship and Magnus loves to pop in. His insight is interesting as he calls himself a ‘one soul at a time kind of guy’ and these three are polyamory. They tackle a wide range of perspectives and it might help some people listening to make sense of their relationship. 

Simon leaves him to it. His own relationship is peculiar enough, between his quirky self and his asexual boyfriend whom he loves dearly. He hopes his experience can help other people too. That’s the reason he works on Magnus’ show.

**♪ ♪ ♪**

Alec smiles when his phone lights up with an incoming message. He almost hides the screen from view but realizes Damon is not here to see it. Their break up is still raw, he barely realizes they made a scene at the club because his ex-boyfriend got into a fight with Jace.

The cop knows his brother was wrong to push Damon’s button but it made him realize his boyfriend would never learn. Alec can't deal with someone who did not get along with his siblings. It’s fun though, because he broke up with his boyfriend and his little brother got a girlfriend. 

He finds it cute and thinks about that more than Damon. Alec doesn’t miss him, they did not see each other that much anyway. Being a cop takes up a lot of his time but Magnus Bane managed to slip into his direct messages unnoticed and Alec already struggles to imagine his days without the man’s messages. 

He did not expect the guy to be that friendly when he informed him of the whereabouts of his badge but the host of The High Warlock of Brooklyn seems to love his dry humor and Alec cannot stop himself from sending him memes and comment every little thing that happens at the preccinct. 

Magnus has a cat too but Chairman Meow seems much more social than Church. He’s very photogenic too, whereas Church looks like a monster whenever Alec takes a picture of him.

**♪ ♪ ♪**

**Friday, 02:54pm**  
 **Magnus:** Hello sunshine!  
 **Alec:** At least one of us gets up in the morning.  
 **Magnus:** What can I say? I need my beauty sleep.  
 **Alec:** Do you need to be kissed awake as well?  
 **Magnus:** It certainly helps ;)

 **Saturday, 5:45am**  
**Magnus:** I’m awak3 and aliv3!  
**Alec:** Me too.  
**Magnus:** WTF? Why ar3n’t you sl33ping?  
**Alec:** Morning run before going to work.  
**Magnus:** Y0u’r3 n0t human, Alexander.  
**Alec:** Good night Magnus :)  
**Magnus:** H0w did y0u kn0w?  
**Alec:** You sent me a picture during your night out so I’m guessing you just got back. Nice outfit btw  
**Magnus:** Lik3d what y0u saw?  
**Magnus:** Alexander?

 **Saturday, 6:29am**  
**Alec:** Maybe ;)

Alec smiles as he dries his hair. Magnus’ troubles with spelling don’t affect his name. The man doesn’t need to think before typing and he finds it awfully cute. He checks the picture again and bites his lip. Magnus is gorgeous, Alec already knew from videos of his show but the pictures he sends are more intimate and it’s hard not to like him. 

His persona on The High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn’t seem like a persona when Alec talks to him in private. Is it possible, to be such a kind hearted individual? For real?

**♪ ♪ ♪**

**Sunday, 3:32pm**  
 **Alec:** I wish Church was as good looking as The Chairman.  
 **Magnus:** Alexander! Are you body-shaming your cat???  
 **Alec:** Well, he just won’t pose for pictures and his hair is a mess.  
 **Magnus:** Do you brush it? What do you feed him? The Chairman is on a strict diet.  
 **Alec:** You’re joking.  
 **Magnus:** I’m not. I give him a bath every now and then too.  
 **Alec:** I wouldn’t get out of it alive if I tried with Church :’)  
 **Magnus:** I have a nagging suspicion you’re just like your cat and don’t take care of your appearance darling.  
 **Alec:** Are you asking for a selfie?  
 **Magnus:** How kind of you to offer!  
 **Alec:** I guess that’s only fair, since I know what you look like.  
[a picture is attached]

Alec gnaws at his nails as he waits for Magnus reaction. The other man is not wrong, Alec doesn’t really care for his appearance. He showers everyday and puts on clean clothes but that’s about it. His hair is a mess too. He looks at the picture he sent again, pale skin and dark circles under his hazel eyes. They look blue in this light and he draws blood as he bites his thumb, jumping at the sound of a notification.

 **Sunday, 3:43pm**  
**Magnus:** You could have mentioned I was talking to the most handsome man I’ve ever seen ♥3♥  
**Alec:** idk what you’re talking about x)  
**Magnus:** You’re gorgeous darling, but you could do with some sleep.  
**Alec:** We’ve been working on a case for a while, so that’s not on the program until we catch the guy.  
**Magnus:** Or maybe you could sleep in instead of getting up in the mornings.  
**Alec:** I have to if I wanna stay fit.  
**Magnus:** Are you hiding a six pack under that hideous sweater?  
**Alec:** Hey! It’s my favorite hoodie!  
**Magnus:** Favorite because people want you to take it off? ;)  
**Alec:** I’m not sending you nudes.

Magnus smiles. Alec is playing hard to get but he loves a challenge and this one is too good to ignore. He waits though, bides his time. The other man is a no-nonsense kind of guy, honest and wears his heart on his sleeve, that much is obvious. But if Magnus wants that picture, he needs to work up to it, tease Alec until the cop is the one asking for it instead of the other way around. 

**Sunday, 3:49pm**  
**Magnus:** What if I send one first? ;)

**♪ ♪ ♪**

**Monday, 11:05am**  
 **Alec:** Last night program was very entertaining.  
 **Magnus:** You were listening?  
 **Alec:** I usually listen to Malcolm in the morning but today is my day off so I stayed up a little.  
 **Magnus:** Of course you listen to Fade…  
 **Alec:** Are you jealous?  
 **Magnus:** Should I? ;)  
 **Alec:** You’re impossible.  
 **Magnus:** So you have a day off? That happens? Because you still have my badge so maybe we could meet up for coffee or lunch?  
 **Alec:** Sure.  
 **Magnus:** Lunch then, it’s a date ;)

Alec stares at his screen blankly. Magnus wants to go to Taki’s Dinner in Manhattan and he’s pretty sure that’s where people go on dates so the other man probably means that last message. Have they been flirting?

Who is he kidding. They have. Alec even took a picture after his morning run, shirtless in front of the mirror but did not dare to send it. It was unsolicited and he did not want to embarrass Magnus or make a fool of himself. 

The cop runs a hand through his hair, trying to tame it down. It’s no use but he’s getting nervous as he leaves the apartment. What ifs cross his mind and he slows down with every step he takes, not trusting himself. Alec turns the corner right across Taki’s and spots Magnus immediately. He’s taking a picture with a fan, all smiles and Alec sees him sparkling with glitter even from a distance.

His heart hammers in his chest and he finds it hard to breathe. Are they going to keep talking once Magnus has his card back? So far he had a reason to stay in touch, for a day like this. But after today? Alec is not so sure and he turns around suddenly, walking back the way he came from.

He doesn’t want to stop talking. He likes having Magnus’ late night messages and has taken a liking to his own good morning ones. It feels like having a significant someone in his life. Alec likes him, whoever that person is. It’s just texts, but Alec feels like Magnus gets him. 

He doesn’t want to lose that. His phone rings in his pocket and he stops, dread filling him. What if Magnus saw him? The cop fishes his cell from the depth of his jacket and glances at the screen, relief flooding him as he reads Jace’s name.

“What’s up?”  
“We found Karnstein, I know it’s your day off but I thought you’d want to be there for the arrest.” 

Alec thanks his brother, ready to go but realizes Magnus doesn’t know he’s not going to be there. And Alec doesn’t want him to wait for nothing, even though he’s happy for the excuse.

 **Monday, 12:23am**  
**Alec:** Something came up at work, I can’t make it.  
**Magnus:** What a shame, I was looking forward to seeing you in person and hearing your voice ;)  
**Alec:** Sorry  
**Magnus:** It’s okay darling, bad guys can’t wait.  
**Magnus:** Maybe I should be naughty, I would see you in your uniform… ♥3♥

Alec closes his eyes, heart racing at the sight of the last message. Magnus has mentioned his uniform is a turn on quite early in their conversation and seeing it now, Alec can think of a few things to do as well. 

How can he be flirting when Alec all but stood him up? The cop doesn’t ask him as he walks away, reading Magnus’ plans for their next date. He feels awful, because the other man really seems to be interested and Alec cannot help but think it’s his job and maybe Magnus doesn’t really care after all. He does it for a living, how hard could it be to fake it in private too?

**♪ ♪ ♪**

> “And we’re back on The High Warlock of Brooklyn! This is our last call for tonight. We have Meliorn on the phone right now, let’s listen to what he has to say!” Simon announces, sounding tired.
> 
> “Hi Meliorn!” Magnus chirps in.
> 
> “Greetings.”
> 
> “What can we do for you tonight pumpkin?”
> 
> “I’m going to propose to my girlfriend.”
> 
> [later on videos on social media will show Magnus gaping and jumping from his seat in his excitement before calming down under Simon’s amused gaze.]
> 
> “How long have you two been together?”
> 
> “Three years. She’s one of a kind.”
> 
> “I’m sure she is.” Magnus agrees readily.
> 
> “I know she would be happy with something very simple but she deserves so much more so I decided to do it live, if you don’t mind.
> 
> “Of course not, pumpkin! It’s our pleasure.”
> 
> “Is she listening right now?” Simon asks, sounding more awake.
> 
> “Not yet.”
> 
> [there is a ruffling sound, later on Meliorn will send the station a footage of his girlfriend listening to the radio in a gym.]
> 
> “Whenever you’re ready pumpkin.” Magnus breathes out, barely able to contain his excitement.
> 
> “Isabelle,” Meliorn says after a few seconds. “I love you. You’re fierce and I am lucky to be by your side may it rain or shine. You’re delicate too, sometimes. This is not a side of you many get to see. I bid to be the one to stand with you whether you need someone to watch your back or lead the way through that complicated thing we call life. I want to spend my life with you and I ask you tonight, will you marry me?” 
> 
> [there is a squeal and on the video a gorgeous woman breaks in tears, nodding madly]
> 
> “Did she say yes? She said yes?” 
> 
> [a video will show Simon and Magnus sitting on the edge of their seats, listening intently for the confirmation.]
> 
> “She did.” Meliorn finally manages to confirm.
> 
> “Congratulations!”
> 
> “Thank you.”
> 
> [the call ends]
> 
> “This was Magnus Bane live from Brooklyn, what a good way to end the night! I'm just mindblown, can't wait for tomorrow to help you guys. Good night!”

**♪ ♪ ♪**

Simon yawns, a smile still playing on his lips. This kind of things, that’s the reason Magnus created The High Warlock show. The other man has stopped smiling though and the tech nudges him gently, worried for his friend.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, this last call was amazing.”

Simon looks skeptical and glances at Magnus’ phone, which he has not been fiddling with tonight. Usually that’s the first thing he does after the show.

“Have you met him yet?”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean no? I thought you were interested in him!”  
“I’m not sure he is, I feel like he’s been avoiding it every time I mention a date...”

Magnus looks dejected and Simon does not know what to do. If the host’s good mood is contagious, his sadness is heavy in the air too. It’s difficult to say the right things to someone who always seems to know what to tell you.

“Maybe you should just tell him that’s how you feel. You still need to get that card back.”  
“Not really, I got a new one and the old one doesn’t work anymore so it’s not a problem.”  
“Still. Come on, time to go home. You can mess with Malcolm’s program tomorrow morning if you want.” 

Simon almost drags Magnus out of the studio. He seems to perk up at bit at the idea of messing with Malcolm Fade and his fitness and health program but the tech doesn’t think Magnus will actually get up early in the morning to wreak havoc in the other man’s studio. He’s not a morning person.

**♪ ♪ ♪**

Alec finally got his beauty sleep and no longer has dark circles under his eyes. His schedule is significantly lighter since the arrest yet he hasn’t told Magnus, unsure of what to do. His sister got engaged too and both his brothers are in love.

He really likes Magnus. The host crashed his favorite program in the morning and hearing his voice as he was running gave Alec wings. He sent Magnus a few nudes, because he feels like he has nothing to lose once he gives the card back and the other man has been more than happy to reciprocate. But it doesn’t help, because Alec is not sure he can face him after that, especially if they’re never going to see each other again. 

Alec smiles as he receives an innocent portrait of Chairman Meow. He sends a selfie back, pouting next to Church’s fierce look. 

**Wednesday, 04:52pm**  
**Magnus:** When do I get to see this beautiful face for real?

The cop freezes and doesn’t reply. 

**Wednesday, 04:57pm**  
**Magnus:** I really want to meet you Alec. Losing that card was one of the best things to happen to me in a long time and I wish we could make something out of what we have going on right now.  
**Magnus:** I don’t even care for that card anymore so don’t feel obligated if you’re not interested. Just… think about it okay?

**♪ ♪ ♪**

> “And we’re back on The High Warlock of Brooklyn! We have Alec on the phone right now, let’s listen to what he has to say!” Simon announces
> 
> [Magnus doesn’t talk, too stunned to react and the camera man stops filming, confused.]
> 
> “Thanks Simon.” Alec says, he sounds nervous.
> 
> “No worries.” The tech replies distractedly, at loss of what to do when Magnus doesn’t go on with the conversation.
> 
> “I’m calling because I would like to apologize to Magnus. I’m not good at apologies but you’re the kindest person I know and it’s rare to meet someone with such an open heart. Yet you don’t hide it away to protect yourself from heartbreak, I can tell when you fall for someone you fall hard. In the mean time you help people find love and it’s quite magical.
> 
> [the camera closes in on Magnus, biting his fist to keep from talking. He looks dumbfounded.] 
> 
> So I have to tell you how sorry I am for being such a fool. I want to meet you too. I almost did but I when saw you that time, you were taking a picture with a fan and I got scared. I thought maybe it’s just an act and you weren’t the same person, away from prying eyes. It’s stupid, I know. I’ve talked to you when you’re not on that show and you’re the same person. You’re so much more than the host of the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I shouldn’t be blinded by that and my insecurities I guess.” 
> 
> [Magnus turns away from the camera, wiping away what looks like tears.]
> 
> “You’re great at apologies.” Magnus mumbles.
> 
> “Thanks. Huh...”
> 
> “Are you taking me on a date any time soon? Then I might forgive you.”
> 
> “How about now?”
> 
> [later on, a video on social media will show the host frowning, hope at the corner of his lips as he holds back an unsure smile.]
> 
> “I’m not sure I follow, Alexander.”
> 
> "I’ll be waiting, you know the place.”
> 
> “Go, now!” Simon yells.
> 
> [there is a crash and videos will show Magnus running out of the studio.] 

**♪ ♪ ♪**

Simon smiles to himself as Magnus leaves in a rush and leans forward.

“That’s awesome man, I think that’s the craziest thing anyone’s ever done for him. Kudos to you, even though you messed up when you walked away from him the first time.”

Alec mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like a curse in Spanish. Simon will ask his boyfriend about it and simply ends the call for now. 

“This is Simon live from Brooklyn and you guys were lucky to get an insight in The High Warlock’s love life. How inspiring, I’ll be retweeting anyone posting with the hashtag #malec! Stay tuned, I’ll be back in a jiffy!”

**♪ ♪ ♪**

Alec stares down at the table, shredding a napkin to pieces. The cream surface of the table is covered in scratches and the red vinyl of the couch he’s sitting on peeling off on the edges. Taki’s Dinner is shabby but he understands why it’s such a hot spot for dates.

It feels like a scene from a movie, music from the eighties playing through the speakers and a waitress skating through the room to serve pancakes drowning in syrup and artificially colored milkshakes. He wonders if Magnus will come, feeling silly for even calling the station. 

The idea seemed like the right thing to do at the time. The doorbell chimes loudly in the almost empty dinner and a man stumbles inside. The waitress gasps, her roller blades screeching on the baby blue linoleum tiles. Alec looks up, thinking she bumped into the newcomer and comes face to face with Magnus Bane.

He sparkles with pink and purple, a silk blouse clinging to his chest and hugging his arms in all the right places. An array of necklaces glints in the dim light of Taki’s Dinner as he sits down in front of Alec, eyes so wide his makeup is a bit smudged around the edges. Alec feels his cheek heat up and ducks his head, tightening his grip on the napkin. 

Magnus reaches across the table and strokes the back of his hand with his thumb and Alec dares to glance at him again, meeting the other man’s gaze. 

“You’re forgiven.” Magnus breathes out. 

A crooked smile stretches Alec’s lips and he flips his hand over to entwine their fingers. 

“Thank you.” 

It’s easy, to fall back into their usual conversations over a plate of pancakes and Alec likes to hear Magnus’ voice and see his face at the same time. The other man always nudges him, wanting to hear him speak more too. Strangely enough, Alec always has things to say in his presence. 

“Oh I almost forgot!” He realizes suddenly.

Alec fishes the sleek purple card out of his pocket and slides it over to Magnus, smiling sheepishly. Magnus takes it with a bemused look and hands it back after a few seconds.

“Keep it, as a token of my forgiveness.”  
“I was hoping for something else.” Alec lets slip and blushes.  
“Did you?” Magnus smirks, rubbing his ankle with his foot. 

The cop moves his legs back and gestures for the waitress to bring the check, refusing to split it with Magnus. 

“It’s a date.” He says as way of explanation and Magnus preens. 

They step out on the sidewalk and Alec turns toward the other man, hesitant. He wants to offer him his arm and walk him back, but he also wants to know where they stand. Magnus comes closer without as much as a second thought, tilting his head as though he’s waiting for Alec to do something so he does. Alec leans in, brushing their lips together and sliding his hand behind Magnus’ neck to slip his fingers through his hair. 

And they kiss, white noise filling Alec’s ears until Magnus hugs him, leaning his head against his shoulder. He can still hear his heart beating fast and wonders if the other man can too. Alec doesn’t mind, because he’s fairly convinced its beating for him and wants Magnus to know it. 

So he kisses him again and the frequency of Magnus’ heart aligns with his like it was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

>  **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
